


名字没想好的abo

by 2Cyclist



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	名字没想好的abo

（上）  
搞一点abo  
8upper au

“gum，借一步说话。”  
“嗯？”

Gum忘了这是ace第几次找他麻烦了。

“ace，我们还是别。。。”  
“就当陪我玩玩嘛。”  
Ace挥动着还带着绷带的拳头，笑眯眯地看着gum。对方只是摇了摇头。

 

“啊，不甘心。”

ace倒在地上，脸上又一次光荣挂了彩。

Johnny在旁边漫不经心的擦着酒杯，给ace扔了个冰袋：

“你又去找gum打架了？”  
“嗯。。。真是。。。。”  
“你知道他每次都手下留情的吧。”  
“你好烦！”  
。。。。。  
“Johnny，跟你商量个事”  
“嗯？”  
“明天把gum的牛奶换成奶味苏打水怎么样。”  
“我拒绝。”

这个小孩太冷漠了！  
ace把身子转过去，用屁股对向吧台。空气里带了一丝酸甜的香味，Johnny有些在意的吸了吸鼻子，忍不住开口问

“ace，你。。。”  
脑海里想想这种可能性，又把嘴闭上了。

 

最近始末屋的人，特别是几个alpha，都有些躁动，屋子里老是有股让人下体发热的甜味，甚至开了审讯会是谁带了快要发情期的omega回来。

Mac：“你们应该是知道的，发情期外面解决。”  
Gum：“啥？”  
Toppo扯过gum到角落解释了十分钟。

Gum觉得很意外。  
“我一点都没闻到！”

“你是奶喝多了鼻子不灵还是jb不灵了！”Arsenal也震惊地掐断了烟。

“我就是对信息素不敏感嘛。”gum趴在桌子上，用手指扣扣掉漆的桌面，不满地嘟了嘟嘴。

“Ace你怎么看？”  
Johnny斜眼看了看一直低着头一言不发的ace。  
“啊。。我？”  
。。。  
“你不是怀疑我吧！Johnny你才是最有可能的那个好吗。”  
“这你就不懂了，对于可爱的omega，带到这么破旧的地方过夜，是对他们的不尊重。”

看着表情有些急躁的ace，Johnny更意味不明的笑了。

Toppo思考了一会，小小声的发言：“我们中。。。会不会有人异变成omega了！”  
Jacky的巴掌就直接拍到了toppo的头上：“白痴，每年mac给我们做的体检报告你没看吗。”  
“是噢。”toppo揉了揉头。

 

“在出行危险任务的时候，omega多多少少会比ab有更大风险”，mac这么提到的时候，大家并没有往心里去。

 

两周后，这股莫名甜蜜蜜信息素的风波也被大家遗忘得差不多了，Johnny看ace的眼神还是有点怪怪的，好几次都被ace瞪了回来。

像每周的日常一样，ace又去不怕死地找gum打了一架。

尽管不知道对方是什么味道的，Ace的小脸蛋gum还是觉得很好看的，比较痛的几拳都回击在不明显的肚子和背上，他潜意识里不希望Ace的脸受伤。  
Ace又一周一次的惨败。

 

看着默默走去厕所处理伤痕和弄脏的衣物的ace，gum有点一言难尽，他靠在吧台问Johnny。

“ace他。。。是不是讨厌我啊。”  
“嗯？怎么说。”  
“你看就是，每周都来故意找我干架。”

Johnny晃动着手腕，摇着调酒壶  
“不啊，强者对强者有绝对的吸引力。”  
“诶？”  
“意思就是。。他是喜欢你的。”  
“放心吧”

他倒了一杯百利甜牛奶，放在gum面前。  
“试试，加了牛奶。”  
“谢谢！（中文）”

 

“不过我说，gum，反正你谁都闻不到，beta和omega都没差别，你觉得ace怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”

 

Gum满嘴角沾着奶疑惑得看着Johnny。Johnny光笑不说话。

“你可真是琢磨不透。”

 

Mac这个时候从外面回来，手上拿着一份文件交给了gum。

“新的任务，一周的卧底，你去吧。”

Gum点了点头接过文件，洗完澡的ace不知道什么时候就已经出来了，浑身散发着水汽，头发也湿漉漉地全部捋起来，大步走过来，从gum手上抢过了那个文件夹。

ace头也不抬：“mac，这个，让我去。”  
Mac面露难色：“可是。。。你”  
“我做的不会比gum差。”

Mac也知道劝不了ace，把求助的目光转向吧台的另外两人，他们也只是无奈地摇了摇头

“那。。。一定记得，你的安全第一，有事马上通知我们。”  
“知道啦，啰嗦老妈。”

Ace拿着文件夹就回了房间。

Mac看着gum，刚想开口。  
“放心，我会盯着他的。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
“不用那么操心啦，啰嗦老妈。”  
“别跟那臭小子一样吐槽我！”

 

一个礼拜后，到了要任务终止的那天，gum一个人还坐在前厅等ace回来，其实他到第三天的时候就忍不住出手帮了ace，被对方快速识破并被驱逐回家了，被揪着领子勒令这几天就乖乖在家等着。

“已经11点了啊。Ace好慢。”

本来应该是九点多就能结束的任务，在酒会上成功的把房间里安装的录音器回收就可以回来了，现在已经迟了两个小时。  
Gum有点心急，但是他又不好意思去看，他觉得ace一次又一次地挑战他，无非是想证明自己更加强吧，再说，johnny说的ace哪种喜欢？他也不理解。他还是觉得自己不太受ace待见。

 

指针一点一点旋转，将近快要12点的时候，门被推开了，但是却没有听见脚步声，gum正准备起身去看，门口就穿来嘭一声的倒地声。  
这下连拖鞋都没来得及穿，gum就赤脚跑去了门口。ace直挺挺地倒在地上，西装外套和领带已经不知道扔去哪了，胸口的衬衫破破烂烂的，汗水湿透了一大片，布料被因此勉强粘在皮肤上，右边小腿缓缓流着血，西装裤被扯了一片下来在出血的前端绑着止血。  
Gum这是第一次闻到ace身上的味道，是甜的。

“ace，ace！你醒醒！”  
“吵死了。”

Ace半眯着眼睛看着gum，脸上露出了这一个礼拜来唯一的笑容。

“早知道我就去。。”  
“别说话。”

 

说罢ace就彻底的昏睡过去。  
Gum没有办法，整个屋子里的人都睡了，他把ace打横抱起来，抱进了自己的房间。

Ace的呼吸在他胸口能很明显的被感觉到，他吸了口气，觉得那丝甜味混杂着血腥味和陌生的酒精味，让他的身体感受到莫名的燥热。

 

勉强用紧急医药箱给ace包扎了伤口，还喂他喝了点葡萄糖水，终于有点醒来的迹象了，但是整个人还是很烫。  
gum又去药箱里拿了退烧药，刚要放进ace嘴里手就被抓住了，ace睁开湿润的眼睛，汗水泪水把睫毛都黏了起来。

“这个没用的。”ace几乎是用气声说话。  
“乖，吃了就。。”

ace直接拍掉了药丸。

“你。。。”

gum觉得气不打一边出，身体也被之前的那股燥热搅乱了大脑，整个人翻身上床压着ace，不自觉的散发出了alpha的信息素。  
Ace的身体更加烫了，不停地颤抖着，脸上写满了压抑的表情，牙齿几乎要把下唇咬破。  
这才意识到不对劲，跟普通的发烧不一样，脑子里那个不可思议的念头闪过，gum连忙拉开他和ace的距离，一下子有些慌乱。

“ace。。。你。。。这是”  
“发情。”

Ace夺去了下一句。

“可是。。。你不是”  
“我不是。”

Ace又一次夺去gum的话。

Gum快速从ace身上跳下来。  
“你的抑制剂在哪？我帮你去房间拿！”

Ace抓住gum的手，更加用力地咬字

“没用的，那群混蛋用的是beta的发情剂，浓度是omega的十倍”  
“所以。。”  
“这是完全发情。”

完全发情，意味着，除了alpha标记，再也没有别的办法了。  
Gum更加混乱了。

“那。。”  
“抱我。”

Ace用力拽过gum的手，放在自己胸口早就挺立的那点上，有些粗糙带着茧子的手掌，在触碰到肌肤的还有娇嫩的尖尖的时候，ace整个身体都抖了一下，嘴里发出了gum从来都没听过的甜蜜呻吟。他已经没有多余的脑容量去思考gum同不同意这场性爱了，对于第一次经受完全发情的他，眼前的人就是唯一的救命稻草。  
而对方呢，比起现在ace糟糕的模样，更让gum惊讶的是自己的身体，一直对信息素不敏感的自己，现在每一口呼吸都能感觉到ace身上那种柠檬味的香气，中间酸涩的部分让他身体一阵阵发麻，光看一眼ace湿漉漉的身体和眼睛，底下渐渐有了反应。

“我不会。”gum突然冒出一句。

“哈？你到底是不是alpha！”  
身体和精神都处于崩溃边缘的听到ace对这句话简直仿佛致命一击。

“算了。”  
“要不你叫Johnny来。”  
Ace急切又愤怒呵斥。

Gum空白的脑子一下恢复了，想起Johnny之前说的“他喜欢你，放心吧。”，再加上现在ace的“哪个alpha都好来上我就ok”的表态，这哪里有喜欢他的意思，那种与生俱来的占有欲让他颅内理智的弦崩断了。  
ace只感觉有阴影罩上来，颈部一阵疼痛，血腥味，gum身上甜橙般的信息素让他觉得呼吸道都要被灼烧了。

“不用了。”  
“我他妈现在就上你。”

 

这是ace认识gum以来，他听到的第一句脏话。

 

（下）

 

 

手脚几乎是自己动起来的，一件一件褪去ace身上的衣物，让他的酮体暴露出来，跟一般omega不同的，健康的肤色，均匀的肌肉线条，但是腰依旧是纤细到看起来一拧就断， ace因为发情而涨红的乳尖随着呼吸上下起伏着，gum从来没有这么清晰的感受到，自己血液里流淌着的欲望，胯下几乎爆炸的燥热，以及迫切想与一个人做爱的心情，确切来说是生理冲动。  
他用宽大的手掌一路向上抚摸着ace发红的小脸，再揪着他的下巴逼着ace抬高头与他接吻，他在接吻上逊透了，只会毫无技巧地去啃ace的嘴，啃得又红又肿，嘴角湿了一片。

Ace红着脸推他的胸口，脸上却笑出了褶子。

“唔。。。你是狗吗？” 

gum拼命用刘海遮住眼睛，想遮住他可能都没有ace的五分之一的性经验，他像个小孩子一样妄想藏起自己的青涩和羞怯。

已经浑身发软的omega吃力地抬手去勾他的脖子，把唇印在他的唇上，在喘息的间隙用舌尖抵开牙缝，迫不及待的与他柔软的舌缠绵起来

Gum亲起来有牛奶味。  
Ace为了这个不为人知的秘密，突然在心里偷笑。

Gum被亲得眼睛里都要起雾，手去碰ace光溜的身子，那些看起来硬邦邦的肌肉实际上摸着挺软乎的，gum一边摸一边忍不住掐两下，ace在心里可劲骂娘。

“快点。。。”  
前戏漫长得不行，全身每个角落都被舔得比里面还要湿润，但是gum仍旧没有正中他的要害。  
Ace几乎要被发情的信息素催熟了，撅起屁股用性器蹭gum的肚子，把那些黏液留在他皮肤上。  
平时这样慢吞吞的alpha早被他三两下踹下床了，他也出奇地耐着性子让gum做了，他同时也觉得很奇怪，明明打架的时候gum身手敏捷，一到床上就跟个老海龟似的。他揪着老海龟的卷毛，愤恨的在他肩膀的腺体旁用牙用力咬了一大口。  
血一下流了下来，alpha信息素爆在空气里，ace像个瘾君子一样大口的吸着，底下分泌出的液体几乎湿透了床单。  
他扯着gum不知该往哪放的手去摸自己的臀，gum满手都是ace黏糊糊的体液，gum底下火热的部分几乎能烧穿他的身体

高中时代逃了所有生理课的gum（理由是日语太难了），现在模糊脑子里出现了本能的清晰信号，告诉他下一步该怎么做，怎么做才好，必须怎么做，以及ace想他怎么做。  
他此刻庆幸自己是个拥有性冲动的alpha。

Gum获得多年来都没有的那种，带着占有欲的性欲，他的动作变得粗暴了起来，提起自己的早已涨大的性器，替代了手指，在穴口尺寸的变化让ace像个雏儿一般紧张，两条腿一阵痉挛。他不好意思说出来，gum上他这样从来没想过的事，他有些羞怯。

捅进去的瞬间疼痛伴随着满足感从两腿间到大脑滋生，gum眉眼低垂，伏在他身上喘着粗气，捁在他腰上的手臂使他发疼，他没见过这样的gum，那样有些让他害怕，让他兴奋。  
Gum的做爱也很粗糙，大力的抽出再捅进，每一下都把里面的褶子扯开，结合处被磨出泡沫，想要占有ace的感情在他心里燃烧，信息素结合的味道让他上瘾。  
Ace不大声的喘着气，眼泪在眼角挂着，他瘫软得像一团棉花，gum进入他的感觉太真实，这样的性爱过于用力，他被顶到背离开床，两腿筛一样打抖，没有带避孕套的gum，在深处的某个地方蹭到微微张开的生殖道口，血液循环渐渐失控，都全往那里流过去。  
终于有一下，gum改变了插入的角度，撞开了他的生殖道，之后的每一下都顺着那个内部小小的口滑进去，用过于巨大的性器施加着压力，ace没忍住尖叫出了声，以前的alpha性伴侣从来没有进入过这里，是为了不带来不必要的后患。ace以为是gum性知识不够的原因才这么做，便虚弱地去推gum的胸口，告诉他不需要这样，这只是单纯的来一炮。  
后来看到gum藏在刘海下的眼睛，他更感到害怕了，像极了发情的野兽，直勾勾的盯着他，嘴角绷紧。他知道gum不一样，他在用自己原始的本能和自己在做爱。  
Ace脑子里很混乱，被顶得几乎昏死过去，他有好奇，有不满，有享受，全都被自己的呻吟声卡在嗓子眼里说不出来。  
Gum最后一下卡进那个小口，低下头来像只笨拙的熊来吻他，口水沾了一脸，ace已经没有心思管这个了，那个卡在生殖口的巨物慢慢膨胀起来。这是成结。成结之后就是完整标记，代表着他不会再属于任何一个alpha除了眼前这个傻兮兮的家伙。  
Ace没能阻止他，也没有说不，他在生理和心理上都仿佛有在渴望这件事的发生。Gum的精液一股股打在内壁上，ace心脏加速，身体轻飘飘的，像个跳伞的飞行士。

Gum用力的抱紧他，把脸埋在ace的肩窝，ace觉得那里有点湿。  
不知道是汗还是眼泪。

“怀上我的孩子吧。”

Gum只用日语模糊的说了一句，ace语塞，用手回抱了他，渐渐因为疲惫昏睡过去。

他在第一次被完全标记的性爱之后做了梦，他梦到了从十年前mac领回来那个脏兮兮的外国小孩，拉着自己的手一路往前走，一言不发，他手臂被拉得生疼了，但是也不舍得放开。突然下起了雨，那个握着他的大手被水冲走了，他急得直哭，梦醒来的时候正贴着gum的胸口，把上面弄湿了一块。  
Ace拉开一点距离，又把脸靠上去，还在发情期间沐浴在自己alpha的味道，是他的享受和权利。在这么多年的相处里，他也发现到了自己这样除了这个时刻之外对gum相似的依赖，不如说是gum在领导着他，只不过他这么多年也还是弄不懂这个男人。  
他抬起头想看gum的脸，发现gum已经注视着他很久了，他又有些羞怯的低头。

“你知道我可能会怀孕的吧。”  
Gum用小腿去轻轻蹭ace腿上的伤口。  
“这里，还疼吗？”  
“你不要岔开话题！”  
ace狠狠得拧了gum手臂的肉。

“嗯。”  
“那你。。。”  
“生个混血宝宝不挺好的吗？”  
gum贼兮兮的笑了下。

“你？？？”  
ace惊得心脏漏了好几拍，gum说的话仿佛暗指他们的将来家庭。

恋爱没有谈过，牵手没有牵过，先接吻和做爱了，现在开始谈孩子，这样子和自己被称得上是同事的人就完全标记了，ace觉得自己要被gum逼疯。

“像eight那样可爱多好。”  
Ace在gum的脸上看到了对于家那种概念的渴望和向往，他不知道gum过去发生了什么，但是他知道他一直很想要这样东西，只是不明白为什么对象是自己。

“我。。。为什么？”

gum摸了摸胸口。

“不知道，我不太清楚。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”

“我不知道喜欢的感觉是什么样的。”

“那你。。。。”  
ace无言以对。

“可是，我想要。”

“Johnny说你是喜欢我的，我一直不明白，现在可能有些懂了。”  
Ace在心里把johnnny先骂了800遍。

“啊。。。真麻烦了。”  
他这么说着，看到gum像受伤的小动物一样的眼神，又把嘴闭上了，拉着gum的小臂搂上自己的腰。

“没事，这也挺好。”  
Gum没听清ace在他怀里犀犀索索说了啥，也不知道ace在梦里为什哭，他单纯觉得有些开心，搂紧了ace，像孩子得到了自己最爱的玩具。

 

他们还有整个漫长的发情期他们要去度过，第二天早上还要想着怎么跟剩下的五个人解释两人一夜之间发生的复杂事情，性爱的快感暂时让他们搁置了需要去烦恼的事。  
关于成结的事，太复杂了，ace暗自悄悄的默许了，但是却不能忽视瞬间对未来的看法，除了生理的作用，他也是真的很想了解gum，虽然不知道该怎么开口。

“gum，教我说句中文。”  
Ace鬼使神差的发问了。

“诶？这么突然。”  
“那。。。”  
“我爱你。”（中文）

 

“诶？为什么中文你说起来都这么像，每句都感觉是一样的。”  
“那这是什么意思。”  
“没什么特别的。”

Gum笑眯眯地看着ace躺在旁边玩他的手指。

“你真的很闷诶。”

Ace一边埋怨一边小声学着刚才那句中文。

“还是觉得都很像。”  
“没关系的。”

“都当成这个就好了。”  
“好吧。”

 

从此以后，ace所听到的他的每句话，都变成了“我爱你”。  
Gum觉得自己有些得逞，心里暖烘烘的，支起身子去吻了ace的额头。

 

 

 

 

（番外）

要是知道怀孕是一件这么麻烦的事的话，他当初就应该把gum的jb找绳子拴起来。  
鬼知道整天吃抑制剂的自己怎么还能有孩子的，反正那个傻兮兮泰迪小卷毛自从知道后每天傻笑次数直线上升。

“gum！不要再盯着我的肚子笑了！”

ace把衣服撩高露出还是腹肌满满的细腰，拍得啪啪响。

“看到了吗！这还是老子的腹肌！”  
“知道了知道了，轻点拍。”

gum笑眯眯地上去把他衣服扯下来，恨不得像个老妈子一样再把衣角扎进裤带里。

“别着凉别着凉……”  
gum用中文小声嘀嘀咕咕，接着继续深陷在无限的傻笑里。

 

“天哪我真的受够了！”  
ace这个礼拜第十次这样抱怨了，比起gum古古怪怪的态度，更让他难以忍受的是自己身体的变化。  
怀孕了的身体比以往的性欲都要高，在始末屋里看到gum在眼前晃来晃去就感觉下体开始泛水，这个时候只能一边掐自己的手臂一边告诉自己争气点。  
他之前以为筑巢反应都是假的，是那些自大的alpha科学家编造出来的让omega依赖他们的谎话。在自己身上发生的时候，那简直是灾难。本来对gum身体的渴望已经让他大脑有些无法适应，接下来对gum个人物品的渴望更是在挑战他20几年假装beta的自尊。  
ace这么想的时候又忍不住看了一眼gum晒在阳台的内裤。

筑巢反应终于把他击溃了，在gum出任务的一天他跑去洗衣房找了正在洗衣服的Jacky。  
“这是他没洗的衣服吗？”  
“谁？”  
“gum……”  
“啊对。”

“能……能让我拿回去吗？”  
Jacky抬起头，用那种鸭妈妈般地慈爱目光看着ace，然后把gum那一筐衣服递给了他。  
ace燥红着脸上了楼。

 

他坐在gum的床上把自己脱了个精光，连内裤都不剩，找了一件gum的T恤套在身上，脑袋伸进领口里去用力吸上面的味道。

真好。

他把自己用那些衣服裹起来，像gum从背后抱住了他。看到有一条沾有遗精的内裤在他脚边的时候，ace身体里的邪念在作祟。他慢慢伸手过去，用手指勾住内裤边，拎到自己面前。

“真脏。”  
嘴上这么说，但他没忍住把脸凑上去，并伸出了舌头。

 

啪————  
门被猛得推开  
“ace，Jacky说你……”  
gum衣衫不整的脸上挂在彩的出现在了门口，看到自己的omega在一堆衣服里，脸离大概是自己早上脱下那条内裤只有几厘米。  
ace惊得把内裤甩了出去，看着gum似懂非懂地捡起来。

“不是。。。我。。我…”  
“你…你怎么回来了。”

“Jacky打电话给我说你在筑巢，还跟我解释了十分钟筑巢是什么，并且勒令我马上回家陪你，我就提前解决任务了。”

Jacky，你可真是我亲妈。  
ace已经要尴尬到想跳窗户了，一尸两命也可以。

gum把衬衫脱下来擦了擦脸上的血，扔到一边，ace盯着那个抛出去的弧线吞口水。

“那个…给我…”  
“衬衫……”  
那上面有gum的血味…

 

gum有点受挫，他就在这，自己的omega宁可要衣服也不要他。

“我在呢。”  
他试图提醒ace。

ace摇了摇脑袋，祈祷gum把内裤的事赶紧忘了。  
“那你过来吧。”

gum嬉皮笑脸的过去，跟ace挤在床上，面对面抱住他躺了下来。

“好点没？”  
“你别嘚瑟。”  
乱跳的心脏慢了下来，他埋在gum胸口，浓郁的橙味信息素环绕着，身体里的浪潮平息了，他其实想说好。

他慢慢意识到到肚子上一个什么东西硬了起来。  
“你他妈？”  
“刚打完架嘛，生理性激动哈，没事没事。”

gum在那里乱打哈哈，手不老实的去摸ace的大腿，往上再摸的时候才发现ace没穿内裤，梆硬的下身戳得ace腰肉都要凹进去。

 

“你怀孕两个月了……”  
“我知道，医生说三个月之后才能做.爱。”  
“所以你最好把手放好。”  
“就摸一摸，ace，我就摸一摸。”

ace默许了，他觉得那样也不赖。  
gum摸上了ace的性器，那里已经有点抬头了。他又捉ace的手去碰自己的。

“你摸摸它，摸摸。”

ace不知道现在这个情况该怎么处理，gum粗糙的手揉搓着自己的阴.茎，舒服得他的身体发软，后面开始分泌黏.液，想要被进去，空虚感随之而来。他看gum像弃犬一样的眼睛，叹了口气，手上也开始动了。到最后几乎是gum握着ace的手在上面动，ace体力下降的厉害，快感麻痹了大脑手就都没劲了，gum还玩命的刺激着他的尿.道口，他怕是要把gum的床单弄湿。

“快了，快好了。”  
gum加快手上的速度，把包.皮都挤到了一块，ace得生理性眼泪沾湿了gum的胸口。大喘着气射在了两人的手里。

 

“Ace，gum，吃饭…”  
Arsenal推开了没锁的门，看到床上的两个人和他们湿湿的手就又掐断了一根烟。

“操操操”  
“Johnny你他妈…！”  
他在门背后大声骂，蹭蹭蹭跑下楼找让他上来的Johnny算账。

ace躺在床上脑子一片空白。让之前的同事把自己操怀孕就算了，现在还被另一个同事看到自己在跟男人撸得手上都是精.液。ace觉得上帝也挺爱玩他的。

gum过来亲ace的额头，从旁边抽了纸帮两个人清洁。  
“还有一个月，我等你。”  
gum说这句话的时候，ace想到了他之前发情期每个和gum做.爱的晚上，他脊椎一下颤抖起来，两腿间黏糊糊的，兴奋和恐惧涌进脑子。

还有一个月。  
现在脑子里就尽是gum大力操.干自己的画面了。怀孕之后，自己的廉耻感也降低了，ace由衷的觉得。

 

两个月零30天的时候ace被派出去执行任务，是他执意要去的，不过是偷一个富商的随身笔记本，没想到就在他努力套着近乎的时候gum出现在他旁边。“先生我们现在怀疑你身上藏有毒品，请您把所有物品放到我手上让我交予警方检查。”ace还想这家伙装逼起来真的一套一套的，下一秒gum就抢过笔记本抱着自己就跑。  
这是什么玄幻的日常生活？

“你他妈怎么总来干扰我。”  
“我是你的。。。alpha。”  
“那也不是你来插手我工作的理由。”

“三个月了。”

Ace差点就忘了这个事，被gum一提起就耳根泛红，他知道gum憋得很幸苦，毕竟是个20多年都没真正好好做爱过的alpha，自己什么酸酸甜甜信息素刚好就把他开发了，他对起自己有平常alpha两倍以上的性.欲。

“我知道了啦。”  
Ace自觉擦身走进了gum的房间。

 

“ace，真的可以吗？”  
“要上赶紧上，不上我就穿裤子了。”  
“我上，我上。”

Gum把自己放在穴口外打转的龟.头一下整个没入进去，ace在底下隐忍地呻吟，里面疯狂分泌着黏液，涂抹在gum的性器上。  
Ace肚子上的腹肌已经越来越不明显了，取而代之的是微微隆起的小腹，他现在越来越有一个omega妈妈的样子了。想到这里面是他们的混血宝宝，可能会长得像ace那么漂亮，gum又把性器用力的抽插了几下，忍不住想和孩子提前打个招呼。  
突然gum感到内部一阵缩合，ace抱着他肩膀的手把指甲都陷了进去。

“ace，ace！”  
“干嘛。。嗯。。啊。。”  
“刚才是不是宝宝动了。”  
“你有病吧，这才多少个月呢。他估计脑子都还没长好。”  
Ace万分期待孩子别跟gum一样傻。

Gum很受伤，他的宝宝居然脑子还没长好。看到这样又开始流露出落寞的gum，ace又觉得很好笑，他觉得自己需要补充一下。

“那最多是我在吸你。”

Gum一下眼睛就红了，盯着ace的脸，ace又感受到了那种压迫感。下面的动作突然加快起来，每一下都把内.壁摩擦得发热，生殖道口已经因为怀孕而紧闭了，gum总是有意无意的去摩擦那里。

“嗯。。。日。。。你。。”  
ace甚至被操.弄的说不出完整的脏话。

Gum最后拔出来射在了他的肚子上。Ace以为这样就可以结束了，没想到那才是开始。

他没试过一整个礼拜下不了床。  
并且，身上根本不能穿衣服，一是他脚软没力气穿，二是gum进来的话他两做爱出的汗也会让衣服白穿。  
他看着gum房间的天花板发呆，他刚刚又被gum插.射了一次，隆起的肚子上都是白白的粘.稠液体，现在gum出去拿用完的卫生纸准备给他清洁。

“ace。。。”  
Mac在门外敲门。  
Ace还想找东西遮一下下体，看了一圈湿乎乎的被子就放弃了。

“进来吧。”  
Mac打开门看了一眼，就把门又关上了。

“没关系的。”  
“ace，我也是个alpha，你还是要注意一点。”  
Mac这么说让他有点感动。

“对不起呢，你帮我掩瞒那么久的omega身份都白做了。”  
“没什么大事的，你做beta的时候真的很优秀，当然现在也是。”  
“  
mac停顿了一下。  
“gum那家伙。。真的可以吗。”  
“嗯。其他方面勉强靠得住，除了发情期几乎要把我弄死这点。”

“噗，你这话跟秀恩爱似的，我可是很反对同事恋情的。”  
“mac你别开我玩笑，说起来你在这陪我聊会天吧，我怀孕后基本就只和gum交流，我怕我被他稀奇古怪的段子弄成产前焦虑。”  
“你不会的，不过，你还是别找我吧，我怕gum介意你和alpha接触，找个beta和你聊聊吧。”  
mac的脚步声消失在了门外。

Gum几分钟后推开了门。  
“mac刚才下楼了，他来找你干嘛。”  
“噢，没事，他问我们要不要洗衣服。”  
“我刚拿了昨天的下去给Jacky了。”

Gum进到房间里就又开始脱衣服，ace虽然体力超出其他的omega，这样连续的折腾还是让他心里有点后怕，可是自己的身体又不争气的叫好，简直是上好膛的枪，叫嚣着让gum再来一次。

“你悠着点。”  
“我怕孩子出来六亲不认。”  
“没事，他现在不脑子都没长好吗。”  
Gum亲亲ace的脸蛋，又把手往下身伸去。

 

五个月的时候gum终于消停点了，因为越来越大的肚子让他极速感觉到了孩子的存在，一些姿势他都不敢再做了，怕压迫到孩子的发育。Ace也终于有机会下楼找人聊聊天了，他其实想找人酣畅淋漓的打一架的，结果gum说可以单方面打他，找其他人打那都不行，ace一反抗就被拽回床上，他终于明白之前Johnny说的gum的手下留情了，他与gum的真实实力差距真的比他想象大多了，想起自己还去自不量力的每天挑战他，估计那让gum误会成了自己对他有意思。Ace摸了摸圆鼓鼓的肚子。  
“真的是作孽。”

Ace穿宽松的睡衣下了楼，想到mac和他说的找个beta聊聊，脑海里快速的把上次撞见他和gum做爱的Arsenal和一开口语气就如同“我的儿啊”的Jacky排除了。  
“ace！好久不见！”  
在喂鱼的Toppo灿烂的笑起来，ace觉得自己找到人了。

“toppo，我想跟你聊聊。”  
“好啊！！！”  
toppo兴奋的拉开椅子让ace坐下来，盯着他鼓鼓的肚子满脸好奇。

“你想摸一下可以摸的。”  
Ace说这句话的时候充满了母性。

“呜啊啊啊啊！”  
“真的不是假的！里面是宝宝！ace你的腹肌都没有了。”  
“最后那句的内容我不想提，心痛。”  
“你想跟我聊啥？”

ace承认自己不太会聊天,五分钟快速总结了他五个月的艰苦故事并省略了情.色部分，且以“我真的搞不懂gum。”来收尾。

Toppo听得眼睛亮晶晶的。

“啊，这样，ace你知不知道有一种海洋生物叫海扁虫，他们就是雌雄同体啊，特别好玩，他们会用生殖器来打架，最后输掉的那个就会成为雌性，并且打完了就怀孕了，就是我说你和gum啊，有点那种感觉，你能明白吗？“

“我不明白。。。“

toppo又继续举了三四个海洋生物哺乳动物两栖动物热带植物的例子给ace，ace觉得自己还是找错了人，toppo就是个动物世界植物世界现场解说员。

“所以呢。。根据这种哺乳动物的习性，我觉得吧，你们还是生个女儿比较好，这样我也可以给她挑很漂亮的小裙子穿。。。”

toppo结束了孩子性别与社会习俗的关系研究后，发现ace已经趴在桌上睡着了。

“哎，当妈妈真的很累。”

Gum从吧台后面走过来，把ace抱起来准备走回房间。  
Toppo一脸吃惊。

“gum你从哪开始听的。”  
“海扁虫那里。”  
“以后多陪ace聊聊天吧，我日语不太好。”

Toppo似懂非懂的点点头。

 

八个月的时候gum愣是动都不敢动一下ace了，自从两个礼拜前他把脸放在ace肚子上结果被宝宝不留情面的猛踹一脚之后就更加谨慎了。“这孩子适合学少林功夫！”这是gum当时脱口而出的第一句话，直接被ace用力的踹了一脚屁股。  
Alpha说不动是不动，可是不代表omega心里是这么想的。从三个月前gum就没有和他完整的做爱过了，跟之前那两个月比，他简直怀疑gum得了阳.痿，看到有时候gum背过去身子在他身后喘着粗气自慰，他又知道其实不是那么一回事。  
医生又没说八个月就不能做.爱了，这家伙倒是非常的自我收敛，没考虑过omega感受那种。

 

晚上ace被热醒了，感觉到自己裤子里湿了，身体里面酸痒得不行，前面也勃起了。

真他妈的受不了。

他摇醒旁边的gum。

“醒醒。”  
“唔。。。干嘛。”  
“起来干.我。”

Gum被这句话惊得几乎要滚下床，爬起身来看ace，确认他是不是在说梦话。结果只看到ace写满悲愤和情欲的脸。

“ace，还有两个月，你生了再说，我怕伤到宝宝。”  
“你不会的，我保证。”  
“我真的。。。不行。”

“gum你他妈。。。到底是不是个男人？”  
“我是，所以我才要负责。”

Ace被gum这样一顶嘴，更生气了，可是腿间的黏液也让他忍不住分神，他咬咬牙。

“行，你可真的别动。”  
“我自己来。”

Gum借着月光看ace一件一件脱下他的睡衣，酮体慢慢暴露在眼前。Ace长胖了一点，乳头变成了粉色的，还在发胀，接下来看到他的圆鼓鼓的肚子，凸出来的肚脐眼，那里连接着另一个生命。最要命的是ace光溜溜的淡色的下.体，上面早就粘湿了。Ace的阴毛还是他在五个月的时候亲手帮忙剃的，那个时候隆起的肚子已经让ace看不见自己的下体了，而那些毛发又磨得肚皮又红又痒，gum就自告奋勇的拿起了剃须刀。

“ace。。。”  
“你别动。”

Ace小心翼翼的跨上gum的身体，让沉甸甸的肚子在gum身上找到支撑点，这样他的腰不会太累，接着用口水舔湿了他的两根手指，伸到后面早就不停伸缩的小口。

“嗯。。。gum。。。嗯。。”

手指根本不够长，才自己弄了一下ace就放弃了，他稍微往后坐一点坐在gum的大腿上。

“我稍微有点重噢。”  
他提醒道。

不过扯开gum睡裤的动作丝毫没有犹豫，他把gum的性.器含进去，另一只手揉搓着自己的乳.尖，细细的呻吟被硕大的龟.头堵在嘴里。直到把整根都含得硬起来了，他慢慢的坐了上去。  
自己的身体重量加上孩子的，让gum的阴.茎一插到底，ace舒服的长吁一口气，接着像个蠕虫般撅着屁股在上面扭动，没几下就累得不行，汗一层一层的流。

“你动一下。。你动一下嘛。”  
Ace有点急哭了，嘴上撒娇起来。

“你到底要我动还是不动。”

Ace觉得gum果然很爱玩他。  
事实上gum已经有了答案，他心里的猛兽早就出笼了，现在在叫嚣着需要食物。  
他搂过ace的腰把脸埋在他胸口去吸他粉嫩的乳.头，下身用力的往上顶，一下剧烈起来的快感让ace流出了生理性眼泪。

“你说现在你能产奶了吗？”  
“不。。。啊。。。嗯。。不行。”

“太可惜了。”  
Gum用食指和大拇指揉搓起他的乳尖。  
“那我帮你催奶吧。”

他又把嘴凑上去，牙齿轻轻的沿着乳晕咬了一圈，再使劲的嘬，嘬到乳头都被拉长了一点。

“你。。你别。。。呜。。。”

ace心里又有那种恐惧了，只不过这次不是来源于gum的眼神，而是自己的身体，被gum吮吸的地方又疼又涨，但是感觉自己里面的乳.腺已经变得发热，真的有东西开始在里面流动了。

上下同时的快感夹击让ace的心里的防御瓦解了，他放纵自己的身体去表现那些快感。

“gum。。gum。。。再用力一点。”  
拜托。

Gum听着就更卖力的动起来，舌头卷起他的乳.珠不停拉扯，突然感觉到嘴里的一阵湿润，他松开嘴一看，那里流出了白色参杂着红色的稀液。

“ace！你。。。“  
他没想到真的能在八个月就产奶了，兴奋又激动的把流出来的液体全部吸进去。

Ace已经精疲力竭到没心思去管狗一样的alpha把自己吸出奶来了这件事，他只求求gum别喝完了留点点给孩子。  
果然gum跟他想象一样一直嘬个不停，整个胸部都被弄得一团糟，然而乳汁从乳腺里滑过被吸出的感觉，又是另一种让他大脑缺氧的新鲜快感。

“gum。。。啊。。嗯。。你给孩子留点。”  
“噢，对对对，孩子。”  
Gum笑嘻嘻的松开了嘴，最后用舌头在上面打了个转，像舔酸奶盒盖子似的。

“孩子！”  
“你怎么又大惊小怪的。”  
“不是，ace，孩子动了！”

又一次的体内胎动，这回ace也感受到了，然而gum维持这个插入自己的姿势，他也不能现在说出什么很具有母爱的话。

“宝宝，我是爸爸啊。”

Gum一边说一边慢慢在那个封闭的生.殖道口研磨。

孩子又很给力的动了一下。

“ace！你看他在跟我打招呼！”  
这样的刺激让ace根本遭受不住，gum这是在给一个没出生的小家伙灌输着什么？

“我怕他是想伸手出来掐断你的jb。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，不会不会，他一定很可爱。”

Gum用力的顶了几下，最后抽出来射的时候还在跟ace的肚子说中日夹杂的悄悄话。

 

Ace觉得自己的婚后生活可要玩几把蛋了。

 

两个月后孩子出生的时候gum不在，其他人都陪着去了医院，toppo握着ace的手进了产房，没想到就在ace痛到大叫我不生了我不生了的时候gum一下推开门进来了。

“生，肯定生。”

他走过去去握紧了ace的手。  
刚被ace一脚踢到腰发紫的催产医生转过头问toppo。

“这位是。。。”  
“孩子他爹。”

主治医生更紧张了，假装没看到gum衬衫上那些红红的都是血。

 

在12个小时的斗争中终于那个混世小魔王生出来了，是个男孩子，长得和ace特别像，但是是跟gum一样的一头小卷发，gum想这么可爱是个omega就好了，不过性别要等分化之后才能知道。

Gum一天24小时，12小时盯着昏睡的ace看，12小时盯着婴儿床里的他儿子看。  
Jacky决定去给他买眼药水。

Ace醒过来看到的第一个画面就是gum在给大家用手指比划他儿子的鸡.鸡大概有这么大，立马恨不得再睡过去。

“你醒了！”

gum马上发现了ace动了一下，从自己儿子鸡.鸡的话题里抽身走过来。

 

ace闭着眼睛等gum再说出什么冷场的笑话。

 

“谢谢你！”

这句话倒让ace很意外，他睁开眼去看gum，gum卷卷刘海下那双他以为永远看不懂的眼里，第一次流出了明明白白的眼泪。


End file.
